Dumb Blonde (song)
| format = * Digital download * streaming | recorded = | studio = | genre = * Pop punk * power pop * hip hop | length = (solo version) | label = BMG | writer = * Avril Lavigne * Onika Maraj * Mitch Allan * Bonnie McKee | producer = * Mitch Allan (also vocal) * Bonnie McKee ( ) * Chris Baseford (vocal) * Scott Robinson (vocal) | chronology = Avril Lavigne | prev_title = Tell Me It's Over | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = I Fell in Love with the Devil | next_year = 2019 | misc = }} }} "Dumb Blonde" is a song recorded by Canadian singer Avril Lavigne for her sixth studio album, Head Above Water (2019). It was released as the third single from the album on February 12, 2019, by BMG. While originally intended to be a solo song, it instead features guest vocals by American rapper Nicki Minaj. Additionally, the version of the song included on the CD and vinyl releases of Head Above Water is the original solo version. "Dumb Blonde" was written by Lavigne, Minaj, Mitch Allan, and Bonnie McKee; while its production was done by Allan alongside McKee, Chris Baseford, and Scott Robinson. It is a pop punk, power pop and hip hop song that is about self-love and female empowerment. Several music critics labeled it a "feminist anthem". Background and release On December 7, 2018, Lavigne revealed the final tracklist for her sixth studio album, Head Above Water, that included a solo song titled "Dumb Blonde" as the track number five. On February 7, 2019, the album's track listing on Amazon was updated, confirming that the song features American rapper Nicki Minaj. In fact, the song was 26-seconds longer than when it first originally appeared on music platforms (3:08 to 3:34) – which suggests that Minaj’s verse was added in the last minute. That day, Lavigne teased the track by unveiling a nine-second long snippet along with a statement detailing themes that inspired the concept. On February 11, Chinese streaming service Xiami confirmed that the joint track is set to be released the following day as the album's third single. The official cover art, that features Lavigne sucking a lollipop, plays up a "dumb blonde" stereotype. Composition and production "Dumb Blonde" is a pop punk, power pop, and hip-hop song, written by Lavigne with Minaj, Mitch Allan, and Bonnie McKee; while its production was done by Allan alongside McKee, Chris Baseford, and Scott Robinson. The track is three minutes and thirty-four seconds long. Lavigne described it as "the most uptempo song on the album." The song features rock heavy-guitar riffs, reminiscent of Lavigne early works, and has similarities between Joan Jett and Sleigh Bells with M.I.A. inspired-vocals. About the song's concept and idea, Lavigne told Entertainment Weekly: "It’s something I actually went through where I had an experience with someone calling me a dumb blonde. I was like, 'Ooh that’s a good concept and title.' It started as a misogynist intimidated by my independence. I just thought that was really unfair." In an Instagram post, she continues: "I brought it to Bonnie McKee and Mitch Allan, who helped me bring it to life. ... I was belittled and made to feel bad for who I was: A leader, someone with a vision and opinions, someone who has strength, desire, passion and goals. ... Fuck stereotypes. ... Yes, women should build each other up, but so should men and women." Critical reception "Dumb Blonde" was praised by critics. Brittany Spanos from Rolling Stone complimented the song's "empowerment" theme and described it as "the power pop kiss-off" track. Nick Levine from NME, while reviewing Head Above Water, called the song "a sassy clap-back to a man who underestimated her." Allison Bowsher from Much considered that the song is "the rock pop sensibilities of the early ’90s, with an infectious drum line backing and call and answer chorus that is begging to be blasted from every radio station." She also praised Lavigne's decision to collaborate with Minaj and said that "Minaj is the perfect collaborator for the new single, bringing her own style of bravado and badassness (we’re making it a word) that could make “Dumb Blonde” a huge hit for both artists." Ian Gavan, in his review for Nylon, wrote that "Dumb Blonde" was "a new feminist pep rally anthem". He praised commercial and public appeal of the song, as well as Minaj's rap section: "Just because she's cute and sweet, doesn't mean she incompetent". Lucas Villa of AXS also complimented Minaj's performance and characterized her verse as "explosive". Alex Darus of Alternative Press praised the overall composition and saw that "Minaj's feature feels like a perfect fit". Madelin Roth of MTV proclaimed Lavigne and Minaj "the hottest power pop duo today". Katherine Gillespie of Paper praised "Dumb Blonde" and added that "it somehow manages to combine every genre Lavigne has ever dabbled in over the course of a prolific pop-punk career." In a review for Complex, Tara Mahadevan claimed that the song and the lyrics were "uplifting" and "empowering". Exclaim!'s Josiah Hughes published a rave review and called the song "punk pop banger". Rap Up applauded track's encouraging lyrical message. Ming Lee Newcomb of Consequence of Sound described "Dumb Blonde" as "cheeky, drum-heavy track". She noted that "song solidifies the sk8er girl’s effort to make a cultural comeback". Israel Daramota of Spin praised "anthemic" nature of the composition. He felt that "Blonde''s percussion-based track owes a lot more to Gwen Stefani’s "Hollaback Girl" mold, but it also captures the sneering attitude found on Lavigne’s best known tracks." Glenn Rowley from Billboard called the song a "fiery collaboration". While reviewing "Dumb Blonde", Melody Lau from CBC Music complemented the idea of challenging 'dumb blonde' stereotypes. Mike Nied from Idolator made the observation that "Dumb Blonde" was one of the "sort of fiery banger that deserves plenty of radio play." Alex Zidel of HotNewHipHop gave a positive review and expected "Dumb Blonde" to be "iconic as both the artists behind it". He considered the song was "a definitely a feel-good joint" between Lavigne and Minaj. Live performances On February 15, 2019, Lavigne released on her YouTube channel her first live performance of the song on the Honda Stage at Henson Recording Studios, from a partnership between iHeartRadio and Honda. On June 17, 2019, Lavigne performed a short version of the song at the Radio Disney ARDYS Awards 2019 along with shorter versions of previous hits, Sk8er Boi, Complicated and Head Above Water respectively. In other media The song was included on The Hustle soundtrack and was officially used as the theme song for the second trailer. Credits and personnel Credits and personnel adapted from Head Above Water album liner notes. Management * Almo Music Corp. (ASCAP) / Avril Lavigne Publishing LLC. (SOCAN), I Wish I Could Read Music / Beats of Primary Wave (BMI) - Administered by Songs of Kobalt Music Publishing, Bonnie McKee Music / Songs of Pulse Recordings / Where da Kasz At (BMI) * Nicki Minaj appears courtesy of Young Money Entertainment/Cash Money Records/Republic Records Personnel * Avril Lavigne – main vocals, songwriting * Nicki Minaj – featured vocals, songwriting * Mitch Allan – songwriting, production, vocal production * Bonnie McKee – songwriting, additional production * Chris Baseford – vocal production * Scott Robinson – vocal production * Chantry Johnson – vocal engineering * Caleb Hulin – vocal engineering * Tony Maserati – mixing engineering * Chris Gehringer – mastering engineering * Will Quinnell – mastering assistance Charts References Category:2019 singles Category:2019 songs Category:Avril Lavigne songs Category:Power pop songs Category:BMG singles Category:Nicki Minaj songs Category:Song recordings produced by Mitch Allan Category:Songs with feminist themes Category:Songs written by Avril Lavigne Category:Songs written by Bonnie McKee Category:Songs written by Mitch Allan Category:Songs written by Nicki Minaj